


The Mistletoe, hung where you can see

by BroadwayBaggins



Series: Popcorn Universe [1]
Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/pseuds/BroadwayBaggins
Summary: Early morning texts and Harry Potter references





	

_Anne is hanging mistletoe in every doorway. SAVE ME._

The loud chirp of her cell phone is an unwelcome interruption into Mary’s REM cycle, and she blinks blearily for a few minutes before, slowly, reaching for her phone. She had gotten off of her shift at four in the morning (it was supposed to be midnight, but the best laid plans…) and had barely been able to change and brush her teeth before collapsing into bed. She had been hoping to squeeze in at least six hours of decent sleep, but now as she squints at the clock on her nightstand, she’s beginning to see that that may not be in the cards. 

Her phone beeps again and Mary reaches for it, cursing softly as she almost knocks her glasses onto the floor. She grabs her phone and squints at it, willing her exhausted eyes to focus and remember how to read. Her brow furrows as she drowsily types a response.

_**?? more information needed.** _

_Anne Hastings has apparently bought every damn sprig of mistletoe in the tristate area and is hanging them in every doorway.  
EVERY ONE._

_**are you seriously bugging me about this on my day off?** _

_She is hanging them in every doorway and LOITERING._

_**sweet Jesus.** _

_Do you know how many doorways I’ve had to duck out of? Too many, Phinney! She’s trying to trap me._

_**she’s trying to annoy you. you’re letting her win.** _

_Hard to think of myself as a winner when I’ve had to hide in the supply closet three times today already._

_**this is what I’m missing.** _

_The last time, she cornered Hale instead. I had to awkwardly maneuver around them while they made out. May need to bleach my eyeballs._

Mary snorts, rolling onto her back so she can text more comfortably.

_She’s going to catch me, Mary. I can’t dodge her forever._

_**tell her mistletoe is full of nargles.** _

_Harry Potter jokes? Really?_

_that’s what you get when I’m on four hours of sleep. which you’re interrupting._

_Sorry.  
Help me, Mary Phinney, you’re my only hope._

_**kiss Hale instead?** _

_NOT FUNNY._

Mary chuckled.

_**i suppose avoiding doors forever is out of the question as well.** _

_She’s even infiltrated the elevator._

_**think you could get away with a peck on the cheek? Pretend she’s an annoying great aunt.** _

_Then I’d face her wrath even more than I already am._

_**seriously, try the nargles idea. best case scenario you’ll confuse her so much you’ll have a chance to escape.  
or you can always pretend you’re getting paged.** _

_I had hoped for better, but you’re exhausted and it is your day off. I won’t bother you anymore. Get some rest, Phinney._

_**see you tomorrow in Mistletoe Land** _

_Not funny!_

_**maybe we could ‘accidentally’ end up under the mistletoe together. maybe that would make Anne think twice about it.** _

_Mary Phinney, you’re a genius._

_**so it’s a go?** _

_Meet me under the mistletoe._

Jed doesn’t text again, and Mary assumes he’s gone back to work. She’s  not sure what it is exactly she has just done, but she doesn’t care. Before she knows it, she’s fast asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> The Popcorn garland universe continues! Sorry this one is on the shorter side. Title comes from Holly Jolly Christmas.


End file.
